The Cullen Family
by missWATERS
Summary: I don't know who created me. All I know is they left before the process was over. I am different, I drink animal blood for one, and my power or gift as some people call it is unlike any other gift. I, Catherine, have been alive for about 10 decades and I have not found a gift like it. I am a shield that can read minds and see the future.
1. Preface

Preface

I don't know who created me. All I know is they left before the process was over. I am different, I drink animal blood for one, and my power or gift as some people call it is unlike any other gift. I, Catherine, have been alive for about 10 decades and I have not found a gift like it. I am a shield that can read minds and predict the future.

Right now I am wandering around Washington State I am just crossing into a small town named Forks. I hear a smooth 'voice' in my head. A vampire. Someone comes into view. Wait, I just invaded a vampires hunting trip. Crap!

Just half second of a second behind the figure is another. I walk towards them. I see their eyes they are an amber color the same as mine. "Hello, come an join us we are just going back home you look like one of us." The male figure says.

"Oh yes this is Edward and I am Bella Cullen." The other female figure, Bella states. I slip a glance behind them. And nodded while I took three steps to meet them.

We run to an elegant white house if this is the new place I would stay even just for a week I would be spoiled rotten. An older vampire walks in his expression dropped then light up. The rest of the vampires walked out. Reading their thoughts I got their names. Alice is the short one with black hair, Jasper is her mate with golden hair, Emmett is the really strong one with short dark hair, and his mate Rosalie who is very pretty, and those are all the 'children'. Then there was Esme was Carlisle's wife. Carlisle hide his thoughts from me.

"What's her name Edward?" Alice asked. I had my shield on which I kept on a lot. Edward shrugged and pointed to Bella.

"Her name is Catherine, Catherine Cullen," Carlisle said. I looked at him then at the rest of the people staring at me. I was confused until I saw it in his mind.

"Explain." Everyone but Edward and I muttered.

"Remember Edward's story," he said and everyone except me nodded. "Well you see a long with him I created someone else. But like Bella she was completely still and no noise well I didn't know at the time if I was doing it right. So I moved both of them, Edward was not still he moved and screamed in agony. Catherine's eyes closed made her look like she didn't make it so I carried Edward to an empty field but left Catherine. Catherine I am curios to your powers."

Everyone stared at me " I am a shield that can read minds and see the future." Everyone nodded and welcomed me into the family.

Then there was a howl and a God awful smell.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry about first update i really don't know what happened...Meet you a the bottom**

**Disclaimer****: Nothing is mine except Catherine**

Chapter 1

Edward and Bella open the door and Jasper stands beside me while Alice has a vision and Emmett laughs along with Rosalie. A young girl walks in with a boy that has the stench. Jasper is hovering over me like I can't take human blood. Plus, she doesn't smell human. And why would I attack the dog.

Carlisle taps me on the back and says "Can I talk to you alone," I nod and walk with him a far enough away so no one can hear us. Is it really that secretive?

He takes a deep breathe not that he needs it probably just habit. "Well you see I told Edward about his life before and he doesn't remember much of it just the night he was dying. Well you see this was a hard secret to keep form him and now is probably a good time to tell him but he will stay no matter what so I am telling you first. After this you are welcome to leave. This is hard to say well you see, you are Edwards's twin sister. I am really surprised no one has noticed you to both have the same hair color and look a lot alike. Well I guess I know why he hasn't noticed."

I am pretty sure I knew I had family. It didn't seem that I was completely oblivious. "Carlisle may I ask two questions?" he nodded. "First, may I stay with your- my family- I have never stayed put or known who had made me but now I know."

"Yes you may it would be very nice to have a new face since Bella. One thing you will be going to high school as my adopted daughter." I nodded a fraction of a second after his directions.

"Oh and also who were the people that came?" I ask I wasn't there long enough to read their minds. Carlisle smiled and looked down.

"Well their names are Renesmee and Jacob, well you kinda have to meet them but first would you call the family here I don't want anything broken in the house." He says and laughs.

I walk probably ten feet towards the house and pull my shield up and call Edward to bring the Cullen family out here. Probably 1/16 of a second later they were all there plus Jacob. I put my shield back down. Carlisle nodded for me to tell the family. "I- I- I am Edward's twin sister." Emmett thought it was a joke along with Rose. Bella and Alice came over and hugged me and Edward punched a tree and ran while Jasper went after him.

"Jasper let me." I yelled. As he slowed to a stop while I kept running after Edward he may be fast but I bet him and stopped him. He clouded his thoughts. "Edward," I pleaded "What is so bad about me being your twin what did I do?"

"It's that Carlisle didn't tell me. It is that you show up and he tells you. I am jealous you were his creation that had self-control. You were his creation that was quite that he kept a secret from me." He said in an annoyed voice.

"Edward I searched the world for a family for my creator I came here five years ago nothing but one or two wolves. I was unwanted my creator left my family was dead or left me. I never had a house I went city by city, state by state, country by country. NO ONE! Edward I finally found a family a house. And you run because of your twin sister!

"You know what if you don't want me here I will leave. I just wanted a family." I said as annoyed as he was.

"Catherine don't go I always wanted a family but Carlisle never told be about you I would have left and gone looking for you. Don't go. Carlisle was right I didn't notice because I never thought I had a family if I thought I did I would have known right away." He said as we walked back to the house a liitle faster than human pace.

We got back and I smiled at Jasper. "Catherine, how much time do you spend with humans?" he asked. I shrugged then I got the tutorial on how not to scare humans away. Blink, move not to fast but move, don't stand to long, and don't stare.

Then I met my niece Renesmee she seemed really found of me unlike Jacob who thought that now he just had another Edward to deal with. Edward and I just laughed at that.

Alice showed me to my new room and said we would shop for it tomorrow after school. "Hey Catherine are you going by Catherine at school?" she and Rose asked.

"Yeah why?" I responded automatically. They shrugged and left and said that they were picking their outfits out for tomorrow.

**A/N: I have chapter 2 written but i am not posting it just quite yet... it might help if you review :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except Catherine and the newborn **

Chapter 2

I got dressed in a long black skirt of Bella's and a maroon shirt of Rosalie's. I got a purse ready full of books of subjects I've learned over and over again. I rode with Bella in her red Ferrari. Edward sat in the back with Bella while they let me drive the conversation topic was how I was defiantly his sister by my knowledge of cars.

Edward warned me that I would be the center of attention that's why he and Jasper had taken me hunting last night. I pulled next to Emmett's Jeep. They told me that Edward used to be me the one without a mate well I didn't think it was going to bad.

Human minds were so shallow more so than Rosalie most boy looked at me and started drooling while I walked to the office. The attendance lady gave me my schedule thinking something along the lines of 'Wow how many adopted children do they have?'

I made it to lunch no problem acting normal was really easy. Bella the newest to the Cullen's the exception me told me I was a natural. She thought I better than her now and she had been doing this a decade. We sat there for the lunch hour saying it was good this was the first day of school for everyone otherwise it would be weird.

My next class was with Bella and Edward biology. I sat by myself at first then Alice bounced in smiling and sat next to me. Alice could tell I was pissed because I wanted to be in chemistry. Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and I were already really close. The biology teacher, Mrs. James, notice half way through the water I wasn't paying attention.

"Miss Catherine Cullen, what is the answer?" Mrs. James said sternly. The question was 'What happens to a human if it eats polar bear liver?'

"A human will die if it eat polar bear liver because it cannot handle that much vitamin A." I say knowing her next question was why. I didn't get it why the hell would we need to know that? But whatever.

The next class I had was Gym with no one. Crap! We had to do Volleyball. I was lucky enough my partner was gone for a week. Thank god I got out next period. I was so thirsty I only had an elk last night. I heard the clock in the locker rooms tick. The bell rang and I ran in the locker room (a human pace of course) and changed.

I pulled up my shield. Edward and Bella were waiting for me and Bella tossed Edward the keys. I could stand it but I need to hunt. I have drank human blood twice while I was a newborn I am not breaking that record.

When we arrive at the Cullen's house I ran rather slowly to see if anyone was coming toward the forest. Bella and I ended up going. We were hunting and then I saw something and stopped. Bella ran to my side. "What?!" she asked.

"Nothing really if it was bad or involved you I would have told you," I said I ran fast home. Alice was there I asked "did you see it too?"

She nodded, laughed and said "There goes are plan for shopping today I guess you should go inside and talk to Edward about this. He is really good at it he did it with Bella."

Bella stood there looking confused. "You know how Edward meet you, and he couldn't stand it so he left for six days." I say as she nods, "Well like you step-nephew is coming to school and he will smell like you smelled to Edward."

"Ah, I see the problem. Edward will be able to help you hopefully. When will he come?" Bella asked and I shrugged. Alice looked around her thoughts spinning round and round.

I walk inside and Edward turns around and says "Let's get started. You are going to hold your breath and when a chance of fresh air comes you take it." With all that I nod and I turn around to see the sun poking through the clouds hitting something in the forest making it sparkle. Then I heard thought Edward and I both ran.

A vampire boy stooped at the age of 18 stood before us. Eyes were just turned into a crimson color and he smiled. He looked directly at me over looked Edward and the vision I had just minutes ago changed the boy was not coming to Forks in days he was here.

Alice had seen it to and brought the whole family. Emmett stood beside me ready to pounce though he could not take the new born.

**Thank you to all my readers. Please review.**


End file.
